


To Get Him

by ThereArentFavorites



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, DreamSMP - Freeform, F/M, No dad, Twitch - Freeform, YouTube, discontinued, idk what I was gonna do with this, poggers, sapnap is dating your sister, streamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereArentFavorites/pseuds/ThereArentFavorites
Summary: This story is about you, a sixteen year old girl on the DreamSMP. Life as a teenage girl is already hard enough, but as a streamer? Will you become famous? Fall in love? How much can you handle before you break?In this story it is the year 2020 (There is not COVID-19)THIS IS DISCONTINUED UNLESS I GET THE MOTIVATION TO FINISH IT
Kudos: 6





	To Get Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever actual story I have ever posted, also I know there might be some grammatical errors. I am open to all and any requests, that does include relationships. On that note keep in mind just because I put two people together does not mean I ship them, it may have been a suggestion. I HAVE NOT YET DECIDED THE MAIN LOVE INTEREST SO IF THERE IS SOMETHING YOU WANT LET ME KNOW.

You open your eyes to see the sun shining into your room, you look at your phone on your bedside table. It’s 8:47, you lay in bed staring at the ceiling for ten minutes before getting up.

You think to yourself, I should probably take a shower, you grab your towel and walk into the bathroom. You turn on the water and step in, you can feel the cold water turn warm as it runs down your body. As you wash your hair you think about what you’re going to do today, it’s a Saturday so you don’t have any school. As you step out of the shower and get dressed, you look down the hallway for your mother, she must have gone to work already you think to yourself. It’s been just you and mom for the past year, your older sister is in college and your father has been out of the picture since you were about four.

You grab some toast and put it in the toaster, while that toasts you cook up some eggs. You pour some orange juice and walk over to the table to sit down. As you eat you scroll on TikTok for about an hour before deciding what to do. You walk over to your PC and open Minecraft, you go on the Dream SMP. Tommy, Tubbo, Dream and Sapnap are online. You enter the game and you see Tubbo running away from Sapnap and Tommy trying to shoot Sapnap with a crossbow. You laugh to yourself and see Tommy said VC in the chat you reply with Ok and open Discord.

The second you join you hear Tubbo yell “SAPNAP PLEASE! NO! HAVE MERCY!” you hear Dreams tea kettle laugh in the background and Tommy saying “What the fuck” to himself.

You hear Sapnap yell “I GONNA KILL YOU TUBBO!”

“What’s going on here?” You laugh

“Tommy convinced Tubbo to kill Sapnap and then throw his OP crossbow into lava” Dream explained

You join Dream, both of you laughing at the three of them playing cat and mice.

“Are any of you streaming?” You ask

“Yeah me and Tommy ar-, NO! TOMMY HELP I ONLY HAVE TWO HEARTS!” Tubbo yells

They continue to mess around for another six minutes before Sapnap finally kills Tubbo. Tommy and Tubbo both cry in defeat as Sapnap runs around punching the air. After everyone calms down Sapnap asks you, “ y/n, are you and your mom coming over with Kayla for Christmas?”

Your older sister, Kayla, is dating Sapnap. They’ve been together for about a year now. Your sister dating Sapnap is also how you got on the SMP.

“Yeah I think so” you reply

You run around the Minecraft world looking for some spruce trees, when you find some you start to mine then with your diamond axe. You listen to Tommy and Tubbo bicker like the children they are, “Tubbo you can’t have all of the food! I’m going to need some too or I gonna starve.”

“You should have gotten some before we left then” Tubbo says jokingly

WilburSoot Joined the game

“Oh Wilburs here” you say to yourself

“Oh whatever, fuck Wilbur” Tommy says jokingly as he starts to hit Tubbo.

“Tommy you're going to kill me, stop!” Tubbo shouts

“Then give me some food!”

“No!” Tubbo replies

Wilbur joins the discord “Ah-hem” he says

“Fine” Tubbo says in defeat as he gives Tommy twenty three baked potatoes

“Thank you” Tommy says sounding pleased

TommyInnit hit the ground too hard after trying to escape Tubbo

“Oops” Tubbo mumbles

“WHAT THE FUCK” Tommy shouts “TUBBO YOU-“

“Tommy” Wilbur starts

“What” Tommy snarls

“Apologize” Wilbur tells him

“For what?!” He asks

“Just do it” Wilbur says

Wilbur leaves the discord but stays in the game

“YoUr NoT mY dAd” Tommy says mockingly

“You sure about that?” You ask

“Oh whatever at least mine didn’t go to get milk” Tommy jokes

“Hey it’s one less person to feed” you laugh

Even though it is pretty sad your father left you still like to joke about it. You hear the door open amd look to see who it is, it’s your mom and your sister. “Mom? I thought you went to work”

“Oh no I took the day off so I could pickup your sister and we could just hangout” she answers

“Hi y/n!” Your sister yells as she runs over to you

“Is that Kayla I hear? HI KAYLA MY BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND!!” Sapnap yells

“Haha yeah it is me, hello my handsome boyfriend” you sister replies walking over to the mic

“Blugh get your gross sapy talk outta here” you say pushing your sister away from the mic. You go back to your game and run back to your house. You take the wood you just cut down and turn it into spruce planks, you then walk over to one of Tommy’s cobblestone towers and you start adding diagonal stripes with the wood. “Y/n don’t forget to add torches when your done” Tommy reminds you

“I won’t” you reply

Once you finish you yell “DONE!”

“Alright now we just need to add pink wool and the floors!” Tommy shouts

“I’ll get the wool you get more wood for the floors” You tell Tommy

“Yes ma’am!” He shouts

You laugh and walk over to the pink sheep farm you asked Purpled to make for you. You kill all of the sheep except for four babies. You walk over to the tower and add one block thick pink stripes above the two block thick spruce stripes. “Don’t forget we also need glass and red wool” you remind Tommy

“Oh my gosh I forgot about that!” Tommy exclaims

“We can both get sand for the glass and then I can just get some red dye and dye the rest of my wool red” you suggest

“Alright yeah that works” he agrees

“What are you two even doing?” Dream questions you two

“A love tower!” Tubbo shouts

“A love tower? Why?” Dream questions again

“So that people can find love! Duh” Sapnap joins in

“Weird but whatever”

You and Tommy walk over to the lake and start mining sand, “Hey y/n” Tommy starts

“Yes?” You reply

“Do you think that the glass should be clear or like pink or red stained?” Tommy asks

“Ummm I guess clear would be fine, what do you think?” You ask

“Yeah I think it’s be fine” he answers

You both finish grabbing the sand and walk over to a stack of furnaces, you insert the sand and while that smelts you dye the wool red. You climb up onto the tower and make a red heat in the middle of it. “Alright the heart is done” you say out loud to yourself.

“I’m gonna start turning the glass into panes” Tommy tells you

“Mmk I’ll be down in a minute” you reply

As you get down you take the panes Tommy threw at you and you climb up the ladder to start adding the glass. Once you both finish you ask him “Do we want to decorate?”

“Nah we can let the candidates do that” he answers

“YES ALRIGHT WE ARE DONE!” You yell

“WHOOO!” Tommy yells with you

“Y/n, it’s 12:35 do you want me to make anything for lunch?” Your mom asks

“It’s already twelve?” You think out loud to yourself “Umm no it’s fine I’ll just make a sandwich”

“Alright” your mom says as she closes the door and walks away

“Ok I’m gonna go and make lunch guys I’ll talk to you later”

“BYEE!” Tubbo yells

“Bye” you hear Tommy, Sapnap and Dream say.

You leave the game and then shut off your PC, you walk out of your room and go to the kitchen. You grab some bread, peanut butter and raspberry jam and you start to spread the peanut butter. “So, mom, are we going to spend Christmas with Sapnap and his family again?”

“Probably, it depends if they are okay with it” she answers

“Ok”

You finish putting your sandwich together and walk over to the table and you start eating. Your sister walks out of her bedroom and sits down on the couch, your mother starts a conversation with her about school as you zone out thinking about _him_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably not going to be continued anymore because I don’t really have enough motivation and interest in this story anymore, if you are interested in it and you like it please let me know it would really help!


End file.
